


Knot's ardor

by cherrychatte



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Gavin Reed, Alpha Upgraded Connor | RK900, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dominance, Established Relationship, Humiliation, Knotting, M/M, Manipulation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Neck Fetishization, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Omega Verse, Sibling Incest, Situational Humiliation, Size Difference, Size Kink, Threesome, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28257807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychatte/pseuds/cherrychatte
Summary: Nines can't help but notice his boyfriend's interest in his omega brother, so he decides to set up a playdate for all of them.Or: the author went onto a kink prompt generator and decided on this:threesome + animal fetishizationanal sex (from behind) + neck fetishizationConnon x Nines x Gavin
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed, Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900 & Gavin Reed
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	Knot's ardor

Nines had never been all too interested in his brother; after all, Nines was an alpha. His breed was the strongest among the class systems. He had always been complimented for his tall stature, broad shoulders, and general intense demeanor. He was highly respected for his work in the DPD, moving through the ranks quickly. Most alphas understood that he didn’t want to be approached. All of them except Gavin, the two had met at work, and despite Gavin’s sleazy and lazy demeanor, he somehow managed to be the only person Nines was comfortable enough with to spend his ruts with.

“My brother is coming over today to visit,” Nines announced as he walked into his kitchen, where Gavin was lounging while scrolling on his phone. He knew that would provoke his companions’ interest.

“What the hell? You have a brother? Let me guess another knot head” Gavin remarked with his usual mockery.

Nines could only smile to himself. The surprise his roommate would express, would certainly be entertaining to watch.

“You’ll see,” he replied calmly as Gavin shrugged and went back to eating his cereal.

It had been a few hours since Nines had given his vague heads up. Gavin was curious when Nines had said his younger brother was coming to visit. He immediately thought of an equally tall and muscular alpha with hunter tier eyes. What he wasn’t expected when he answered the door was a frail framed omega with milky skin and big eyes. Even his hair looked softer than Nines.

“Oh hi, I’m afraid I must have gotten the wrong apartment,” the delicate brunette in front of him said before turning around.

“Connor! I’m here,” Nines called out from behind Gavin. The omega rushed past Gavin before hugging the alpha tightly.

“Nines! I’ve missed you!”

All Gavin could do was stare at the duo with shock. The size difference, for starters, made his stomach grow warm. He hadn’t expected Nine's brother to be half his weight and the polar opposite of him.

“Oh, sorry for the rude introduction. I wasn’t aware my brother had a new roommate. I’m Connor,” the dainty omega exclaimed, looking up at Gavin. God, the lashes the boy had were shocking; he looked like he came straight out of Gavin’s wet dreams.

“Cool, I’m Gavin,” he said, with apparently too much aggression- based on the way the brunette looked down apologetically and took a step back.

Gavin suppressed a groan, blind to the smirk twitching on Nines lips.

All had gone over smoothly, Connor listening intently to every story Gavin told. God, he missed what it was like being around an omega. They were hard to come by- seeing that very few were in the workforce or were appreciative of a crass alpha like Gavin. But the omega listened, eyes focusing on Gavins so obediently that it made Gavin forget what he was going to say. All too soon, Connor had to go; not watching where he was going, Gavin accidentally slammed into the fragile boy, causing him to land harshly onto the floor, a whimper slipping from the brunette’s mouth.

Gavin was so struck for a moment from the sudden arousal flooding his brain that it took him a moment to realize he was being a dick and quickly moved to help the omega off the floor. Not refraining from taking a light whiff of the boy’s neck as he stood up.

After Connor left, Gavin could feel Nines staring intently at him. He shivered. He hated when Nines would do that; it felt invasive. He tried his best to resume everything normally, putting on a movie for the two.

A few hours passed, and Gavin had enough of Nines nonverbal aggression, especially as an alpha; he didn’t like being cowed like this.

“What the FUCK are you so pissed off about!” Gavin growled, turning around sharply and baring his teeth at the other alpha who remained stoic- which only pissed him off further.

“Do you wanna fuck my brother?” Nines asked straight out with no hint of humor, only making Gavin sputter in surprise. He felt like he got whiplash.

“What the fuck did you just ask me? You have some goddamn nerve to ask me something like that, Nines. You think I’d disrespect you by chasing after your barely legal brother- has he even been knotted? I can get plenty of heat-stricken omegas without backstabbing my partner,” Gavin continued his rambling, his face growing increasingly hot as Nines smirked. 

“I should genuinely fucking kill you,” Gavin sputtered as Nines slowly crept forward, his hand reaching out to cup his cock, making Gavin snarl and brace his hands behind him on the edge of the counter.

“Really, so you don’t want Connor to look at you with those big eyes and do this?” Nines asked as he began to gently stroke him through his jeans. All Gavin could do was shudder and groan.

“You don’t want to watch him get on his knees and do this?” Nines queried calmly as he kneeled down and unbuttoned Gavin’s jeans, pulling out the brunette’s rapidly hardening cock.

“Feel his frail hands as he struggles to hold you, smell his heat as he starts to leak. I bet you he hasn’t even been properly courted through his heats yet, probably won’t even know what to do with himself as he feels his slick soak through his jeans. Can you see it, Gavin? His face turning red as he cries from embarrassment. Should we make him cum over and over, spanking and slapping him each time he does even as his cocklet fills again? Do you want to watch your cock twitch inside him? I bet you could see it; you’ve seen how frail the poor bitch is. Wonder how well he’ll take two alphas. Do you want to find out, Gavin?” Nines finished his sentence, hands never ceasing their movements over his partner’s cock the entire time. He watched as precum began to drip down from the slit on Gavins painfully red cock. Nines could only laugh before bringing his mouth beneath his lover’s cock. Gently sucking on the base of his inflating knot, hearing the alpha above him swear.

“Do you think he'd be able to take you, Gavin? You saw how weak he looked; remember the whimper he gave when you accidentally bumped into him? Imagine the yelps he would let out as you’d grab his hips hard enough to bruise him for days. He’ll be smelling like alpha for days afterward; he’s really a ditz. I can only imagine how brain dead he’d become when he’s drunk on heat and alpha cock. I bet you he’d cry while you shove your cock down his throat.”

“Fuck, Nines- Connor, uh- I- FUCK” Gavin growled through grit teeth as he came, cum splashing onto Nines face. It was all he could do not to get hard again as Nines wiped the cum with his fingers and sucked on them.

“I’ll have him over the next time he goes into heat, omegas are a temptation, aren't they Gavin?” Nines asked nonchalantly.

**Author's Note:**

> Never wrote this type of stuff, oh the wonders being an author can bring. Comments are appreciated!


End file.
